


crescendo to my diminuendo

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: kyouhaba week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Metaphors, Music, Music as a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love is music to his ears- but every song ends</p>
            </blockquote>





	crescendo to my diminuendo

**Author's Note:**

> for kyouhaba week day one: ~~plants/~~ music
> 
> glossary for musical terms at the end

shigeru’s love for kyoutani is an orchestra. its lilting flutes contrasting with a grumbling bass; sounds thrown together to create a symphony of wonder. its crescendos to a screaming forte and then down again to the softest of pianos and all the colors in the world against his closed eyelids as he basks in the glory of such a beautiful ensemble.

shigeru can see the crescendos in their everyday life- see the swells in music around him as his heart swells with love for this amazing ridiculous man.

the piano is the soft parts of their intertwined lives: the moments of quiet in the morning when he can bask in love and light and all that is beautiful in this world.

every orchestra has a conductor but shigeru can’t tell who the conductor for this miraculous piece is. is it he himself? can he orchestrate such an opus of love? or is it kyoutani, his soft smiles and warm eyes replacing any flick of a conductor’s stick? or is it something bigger than the two of them- smiling down and saying, “yes, this will do just wonderfully.”

but every symphony has an end; every conductor drops his arms. past the crescendos and the colorful staccatos there is a moment when it all stops: when the music ends and the only thing left is a ringing in your ears and a longing for that pure moment of belonging.

shigeru fears that moment- when the conductor brings them down through a diminuendo and nothing he does stops the music from travelling down to the softest of pianissimos- so soft it’s barely even there. or: maybe they stop at a forte. maybe the music builds and builds and builds- layer upon layer upon layer only to come crashing down around their ears and he’s left in the dust with kyoutani’s back to him.

“Or _maybe_ ,” Kyoutani growls, face too close to Shigeru’s, interrupting his metaphor. “Maybe you’re try’n ta find a metaphor for something there isn’t one for.” he says sternly. Then he kisses Shigeru gently, like he’s trying to wipe his mind of insecurities with lips alone.

“Symphony’s end but babe, we don’t have ta.” Kentarou says- soft and kind, like Shigeru is a new born puppy instead of a fully grown man. It sounds more like a promise than a metaphor.

“So stubborn,” Shigeru laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> crescendo= an increase in volume  
> forte= loud  
> piano= quiet  
> opus= a seperate composition  
> staccato= a note sharply deatached from the others  
> diminuendo= a decrease in volume  
> pianissimo= really quiet (quieter than piano)
> 
> super late but in my defense my laptop wouldn't connect to the internet. in other news i don't even have school so i'll pretty much be on time otherwise (((hopefully)))


End file.
